Surprise Visit
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: Blaine visit's Kurt in New York, and has something very important to ask him. (Some Finchel but only backup to Klaine:)


_**Authors Note: So while I am still working on chapter two of The New Kid, I decided that I would post this one just for fun. **_

_**It's a Klaine proposal, and even though I still don't care for them, there's some Finchel as well. This is how I keep telling myself 4x04 went, even though I know it didn't which makes me really sad. Hoope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or else this would have been how 4x04 went :) **_

Rachel picked her phone up off the table; Finn had just texted her.

_Hey meet me in the park at seven, and tell Kurt he has to stay home tonight ;)_

"**Hey Kurt?"**

He barely even lifted his head, but in the same sense acknowledged her.

"**Um Finn and I are going out tonight, but he told me to tell you that you have to stay home." **

"**And he is suddenly my mother? Why?" **

She paused, then texted Finn back.

_Why?_

She waited a few seconds.

_Don't tell but Blaine is coming about seven, apparently with a very important question! _

She smiled.

"**Uh well I can't actually tell you why but I can guarantee you're going to like it." **

She smiled. He looked at her with a no so enthused face,

"**Fine, I will."**

Kurt unlocked the door and walked into a chilly apartment. He turned on the gas fireplace and changed into his lazy clothes; no sense of being dressed up if no one was there. He sat down on the couch and curled his feet up beside him, he grabbed the newest edition of vogue off the coffee table and relaxed into what he thought was going to be a peaceful lonely evening.

At about seven he heard merely drifted off into a sound sleep, when he heard a knock on the door. Confused and drowsy, he walked over and answered. He was greeted by a face full of the most beautiful roses, but an even handsomer man standing behind them.

"**Blaine!"**

He exclaimed when he realized who it was. Blaine reached out his arms and pulled Kurt into a much needed embrace.

"**I honestly was not expecting you." **

"**Well that's all part of the surprise." **

Kurt smiled shyly as he let Blaine in.

"**so why are you here?" **

He asked while closing the door behind him.

"**Am I not entitled to surprise my boyfriend with my presence?" **

Blaine asked accusingly.

"**Of course not."**

Kurt laughed playfully.

"**Alright, I was lonely but hey?"**

Blaine shrugged.

"**Well I'm glad you came anyways." **

Kurt smiled.

"**Me too." **

Blaine took a few steps towards Kurt, grabbed his face and kissed him; like it was the first time and the last. He pulled away but only because he needed to breathe.

"**I've wanted to do that since the moment the plane landed."**

Kurt blushed then wrapped his arms around Blaine, snuggling himself into him. Blaine secured his arms around Kurt's waist.

"**I Love you." **

Kurt mumbled from Blaine's neck.

"**I love you, too." **

Blaine's heart began to beat a little bit quicker, his nerves were setting in, and fast. Kurt pulled away and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, and Blaine sat as well. Kurt swung his legs up and laid them across Blaine, placing his back against the arm of the couch.

"**This is nice." **

Kurt sighed,

"Just the two of us, alone in New York together."

Blaine smiled at the thought, reminding his of his conversation with Finn earlier.

_Hey Finn, are you three planning of doing anything tonight?_

_Not that I know of why? _

_Well I was planning on making a very IMPORTANT surprise visit to Kurt._

_Awesome! When? I bet I can take Rachel out somewhere for you!_

_The plane leaves at 5:30 so I should be there by 7:00 _

_Alright, I will see what I can do for you. BTW, what so important? _

_Well I sort of figured a promise just isn't enough…_

_Oh! No way! He's gonna kill you!... Then say yes! : ) _

_Haha IKR._

_What's it look like?_

_Well, it's like a replica of the promise ring but I had it made out of white gold and stuff. The bowtie has a diamond in the middle._

_Dude! That's awesome! Well good luck and I will get Rachel out of the house : )_

Blaine sat there thinking, not sure how to ask or what to do.

"**Blaine? You ok?" **

Kurt's voice invaded Blaine's concentration worriedly.

"**What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." **

He assured him.

"**Ok..." **

Kurt did not sound convinced.

"**Kurt? Now that you're out of high school and everything, say Finn never proposed to Rachel last year and was going to do it now. Would you think it was still insane or what?"**

Kurt thought pondering the question.

"**Well, since they are I guess you could say adults not, I wouldn't think that it was as insane as last year, but I wouldn't encourage it. I mean they are still young and all, but if they are truly in love. Go for it. I still stay true to my word, I won't MARRY until I'm 21." **

"**Ok." **

"**Now I'm confused. They didn't go and get hitched did they? Did they send you to stop me from stopping them?"**

"**No, No, No." **

Blaine laughed.

"**I only asked because…" **

He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the small red velvet box. Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine handed him the box. He looked at the box, then Blaine, then back to the box.

"**Open it."**

Blaine replied softly. Hesitantly, Kurt opened the box, revealing an exact replica of his promise ring from last Christmas, though this one wasn't made from gum wrappers and had a beautiful diamond in the center of the bowtie, which had the same color as Blaine's eyes.

"**Blaine.."**

Kurt trailed off.

"**I asked you those questions because I didn't want you to be offended or anything when I gave you this, I just really, really love you and never want to lost you-."**

"**No…"**

"**What?" **

Blaine's heart sank. Did Kurt just tell him no?

"**No, you could never offend me. And I love you, too. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You're my one and only Blaine. Yes."**

"**Yes?" **

"**Yes! Yes! Why would I say no?" **

Kurt smirked, Blaine laughed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"**May I?" **

Blaine asked sounding like Prince Charming.

"**I would be honored good sir." **

Kurt giggled. Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's ring figure. It fit perfectly. Kurt held up his hand admiring it's new accessory.

"I think it looks lovely."

He said. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt sweetly.

"**Love you."**

He said. They shifted so they were lying on the couch side by side. Blaine placed his arm around Kurt's waist. They laid there till both fell asleep peacefully in each other's company.

Finn and Rachel walked in quietly.

"**Do you think it's safe?" **

Finn asked.

"**Finn! Really? Why would they be doing anything if they knew we were going to be back?" **

Rachel slapped Finn on the arm accusingly.

"**Ah! Abuse! Well, what did we do? Your dads were home weren't they? How is that any different?"**

He asked.

"**Oh shut up and be quiet." **

She walked in the living room curiously, spotting the huge bouquet of roses on the coffee table. Then she saw the two, now fiancé's lying beautifully on the couch.

"**Ah! They are so adorable…"**

Rachel jumped; Finn had appeared out of nowhere.

"**Yes they are. Now let's go to bed. I want to wake up early so I can make them something special, to congratulate them."**

"**Ha, you might want to make sure it's completely cooked before you serve it." **

Finn teased. She glared then the tow headed to bed, still admiring the two sleeping boys on the couch.


End file.
